¿Ser desconfiada es un defecto o una virtud?
by CCH.91226
Summary: ¿Ser desconfiada es un defecto o una virtud? Depende de cada ocasión... En mi caso, para una vez que finalmente le doy un margen de confianza a una nueva amiga, me apuñala por la espalda con la peor arma que podía atacarme.


**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para escribir esta historia. **

Hola antes que nada les quiero aclarar que este fic que se me ocurrió después de leer un escrito elaborada por Susana Martin, que es una vieja amiga. Esta historia es un poco sombría y quizás es lo más oscuro que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

**Resumen**

¿Ser desconfiada es un defecto o una virtud? Depende de cada ocasión... En mi caso, para una vez que finalmente le doy un margen de confianza a una nueva amiga, me apuñala por la espalda con la peor arma que podía atacarme.

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Ser desconfiada es un defecto o una virtud?**

Mi nombre es Momoka Matsumoto tengo 26 años y soy Médico Cirujano en el Hospital General de Catalunya, que está ubicado en Barcelona. Por mi nombre es fácil adivinar que no soy española, siendo sinceros eso lo pensaría cualquiera, en realidad soy japonesa pero hace mucho que decidí cambiar mi vida y por eso vine a Barcelona.

El cambio fue un poco duro al inicio, el idioma no fue nada fácil, pero al final conseguí dominarlo y actualmente estoy muy feliz. Tengo mi apartamento, mi carro, adoro mi trabajo y llevo dos años de noviazgo con Roberto, al cual quiero muchísimo.

Hace unos días fui invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de mis colegas, Enrique estaba muy animado y preparo una gran celebracion en su casa. Allí fue donde la conocí, era una chica muy hermosa de caballo negro y ojos de un extraño color amatista, su nombre era Tomoyo Akisuki. No fue muy difícil adivinar que ella también era japonesa, pero lo que más me sorprendió de la chica es que apenas nos presentaron se enganchó a mí como una lapa y no me dejó sola ni un momento. Ese comportamiento me hizo sentir rechazo por ella, pensé que no era un comportamiento muy normal para alguien que acabas de conocer.

Antes de continuar, creo que debo explicaros algo: Si tengo que destacar un defecto de mi carácter, sin duda alguna sería la desconfianza. Hacia los demás y hacia todas las cosas nuevas que aparecen en mi vida. No sé por qué. Quizá es porque temo a llevarme una decepción, o porque temo a aquello que desconozco.

Volviendo a la fiesta de cumpleaños, fui sincera con la chica y le comenté que no sabía qué esperaba de mí, o qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero que su comportamiento parecía más bien de una psicópata que de una conocida. Para mi asombro y vergüenza, la chica se sinceró y me dijo que hacía seis meses que se había trasladado a la ciudad y que no tenía amigas. También me dijo que esperaba que le diese una oportunidad. Sin volver a insistirme, ni a hablarme en toda la noche, me dio su número y se despidió.

Aquello hizo que me sintiera fatal. ¡Yo y mi desconfianza, mi desconfianza y yo!.

Esa misma noche, mientras volvía a casa con Roberto, decidí que iba a darle una oportunidad a esa chica, no se merecía un trato ni unas palabras como las que le había dado, así que al día siguiente quedé con ella y fuimos de compras al salir del hospital.

Y, la verdad…¡Me alegro muchísimo de haberle dado una oportunidad! ¡En menos de un mes, nos habíamos convertido en íntimas! Quedábamos para comprar, tomar algo, íbamos juntas al cine, a cenar… Pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Roberto, aunque tampoco era extraño, el y yo llevábamos ya 2 meses de mala racha, nuestras conversaciones eran de "hola y adiós" y muchos días llegaba tardísimo a casa por culpa de uno de esos cursos de actualización del trabajo. Por otro lado, yo tenía guardia muy seguido en el hospital y a veces no nos veíamos en días.

Tomoyo me pareció una persona totalmente increíble, era muy buena persona y tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de comprar. Aunque la chica resulto ser dos años menor que yo. Siempre que salíamos juntas me divertía muchísimo. Para ser sincera hace años que no me pasaba eso. ¿Es esa sensación tan estupenda cuando congenias a la perfección con alguien? Pues justo eso es lo que me pasó con Tommy.

Esta semana anterior, Tomoyo me propuso un plan completo, ya que era mi día libre en el hospital: mañana de peluquería, comida en el centro, cine y luego, en vez de cenar fuera, ir a su casa y cenar allí tranquilamente. Eso me hizo volver a dudar de ella. ¡Vale, tal vez sea algo rebuscada! Pero… ¿acaso eso no sonaba a cita? ¿Y si Tomoyo era lesbiana? ¿Y si le había dado falsas esperanzas? ¡Nada más lejos de mi intención!

La llamé y anulé el plan. Así, sin más. ¡No sé qué me pasó! Supongo que me asusté, no quería encontrarme en su casa y hacerla pasar por una situación bochornosa.

Tomoyo volvió a llamarme –Momoka, ¿qué pasa? –.

Nada – dije yo, secamente – Es que no me apetece…–

–No me mientas. ¿Qué pasa? –

–El plan… – ahora que iba a decirlo parecía ridículo – parece una cita…–

Tomoyo se reía a carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono. –¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Momoka, estás tremenda, pero no eres mi tipo…–

¡Otra vez mi desconfianza me la había jugado! Me quería morir de la vergüenza. –Oye, lo siento… es que…–

–Tranquila Momo, ¿y si hacemos como si no hubiesemos tenido esta conversación? –

–¡Gracias! Mejor que sí…–

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Te paso a buscar el sábado! ¡Avisa a Roberto de que llegarás tarde! –

–Creo que le dará igual… pero vale, ya se lo diré. –

Colgué y no quise comentar esa idiotez nunca más. ¡Y no volvería a desconfiar de Tommy! Ya era la segunda vez que le hacía eso y, sinceramente, valía demasiado la pena para perderla por una tontería así.

Llegó el sábado. Dejé una nota en la nevera para Roberto que, para variar, no estaba en casa. Y el día…¡Fue sensacional! Sin embargo, al salir del cine, empezó a comportarse de un modo extraño: movía mucho las manos, parecía nerviosa y procuraba evitar mirarme a los ojos. ¡Sí, parece de paranoica, pero os juro que es verdad!

Nos subimos al coche y mientras ella conducía hacia su casa, le comenté sin tapujos:

–Hay algo. –

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella, totalmente desconcertada.

–Pasa algo – le comenté – lo noto. Estás rara–.

–No… no pasa nada – decía, mientras se aferraba al volante con fuerza–.

–Ya… y coges el volante así porque te da miedo que se escape, ¿no? –

Tomoyo encendió la radio y puso la música a todo volumen, ignorando mi última frase.

–¡Me encanta esta canción! – Exclamó al oír una canción que también a mí me encantaba – ¿Te gusta? –.

–Mucho… – dije yo, sin acabar de creerme su repentina alegría.

Las dos permanecimos calladas durante el resto del trayecto, escuchando canciones, mientras yo no podía evitar desconfiar de ella una tercera vez. Salimos de la carretera principal para coger un camino perdido de la mano de Dios. Yo no perdía de vista el paisaje, intentando fijarme en cada señal, en cada indicador o incluso en el nombre de un bar de carretera asqueroso con luces de neón. Supongo que por eso de ser precavida e intentar saber dónde estoy. Llegamos a una urbanización muy pequeña, que sólo tenía seis casas. Al llegar frente a la última, Tomoyo frenó y paró el coche. La música dio paso al silencio y vi que ella permanecía quieta, con la mirada en sus rodillas. Sinceramente, aquello empezaba a mosquearme:

–¿Tomoyo…? – dije yo, intentando retomar nuestra última conversación.

No me dio tiempo a decir más. Ella empezó a lloriquear, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

–Momoka… sólo quiero decirte que… realmente me caes muy bien. –

–¿Y por eso tienes que llorar? – dije yo, tratando de calmarla.

–Es que… hacía años que no encontraba alguien como tú. – decía, todavía mirando sus rodillas – En menos de un mes te has convertido en… mi mejor amiga–.

Me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Pobre chiquilla… temblaba como un flan. ¿Tan importante era nuestra amistad para ella? ¡Joder, y yo recordando los carteles de la carretera por si tenía que salir corriendo! ¡Me odiaba a mí misma!

–Estate tranquila – le decía, aún abrazándola – Para mí tú también eres muy importante… Si no fuera por ti, estaría muy sola, ya ves que con Roberto las cosas no andan muy bien últimamente y el hospital me absorbe el resto de mi tiempo. –

–Ya… ya lo sé…–

Intentando poner un poco de humor en esa escena, me separé rápidamente de ella y le pregunté, un tanto sobreactuada:

–¿Seguro que no eres lesbiana, no? –

–¡Ja, ja, ja! – río ella, algo más tranquila – No, no…–

–A ver si estás montando todo este número a propósito para que este me acueste contigo por pena…–

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – volvió a reír –¡Qué tonta! –

Salimos del coche y entramos en la casa. ¡Qué casa! No era una casa, ¡Era la supercasa! ¡Todo tan bonito y tan bien puesto! Dejé mis cosas en el perchero de la entrada, mientras ella estaba no sé dónde.

–¡Niña! – grité - ¿Y el lavabo? –

–Em… ¡La segunda puerta a la derecha, si no me equivoco! – contestó a lo lejos.

–¡Genial! –

Salí como un rayo hacia el baño, cerré el pestillo y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. "¿Si no me equivoco?" – Pensé para mí, extrañada, mientras me lavaba las manos – "¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿No se sabe las puertas de su casa?". Unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron despertar de mis pensamientos.

–¡ Ya salgo! – exclamé, algo confundida y con las manos mojadas, buscando una toalla.

Pero entonces, en ese momento, decidí comprobar si mi paranoia era cierta o no. Sólo iba a hacerle una pregunta muy sencilla, que confirmaría o anularía mi sospecha:

–¡Tomoyo! No encuentro las toallas…– dije, intentando normalizar mi tono de voz lo máximo posible. Respiré hondo, deseando que supiera contestarme y pregunté –¿Dónde están? –.

No hubo respuesta. ¡Estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta y no me contestaba! ¡Sospecha confirmada! Algo no iba bien…

–¡Dime dónde están las toallas!– insistí, nerviosa.

–¿A qué viene tanto interés por las toallas? – dijo ella, entre risitas un tanto fingidas.

–¡Porque sí! – Exclamé nerviosa– ¡Porque los pomos se ensucian si los tocas con las manos mojadas! ¡Qué escusa tan tonta! Lo sé, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó confundida.

No pude más. Me sequé las manos sobre mi propia ropa y abrí la puerta de un golpe, totalmente mosqueada.

–¡Porque cuando alguien no sabe dónde está el baño ni las toallas quiere decir que no está en su…!

Y de repente, lo vi. Del cuello de Tommy colgaba un colgante con un dragón y una inicial.

¡De su cuello colgaba el maldito colgante que yo abandoné ya hacía años!

¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿De quién… de quién era realmente esa casa?

Los nervios me traicionaban, mi respiración se agitaba sin poder evitarlo y en mi mente aparecían fantasmas del pasado que ya daba por muertos y enterrados.

–¿Qué… qué mierda llevas puesto? – pregunté retóricamente, totalmente sulfurada.

Tomoyo volvió a bajar la mirada, solo que esta vez, el gesto tomó una nueva lectura. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" – pensaba para mí. ¡Todo cuadraba! Conocía perfectamente ese comportamiento. Tragué saliva y procuré pensar con frialdad, pero mi cabeza estaba muy ocupada dando vueltas por secciones olvidadas de mis recuerdos…

–¿No es tu casa…verdad? – dije, respirando nerviosa.

Sin decir nada y todavía con la mirada clavada al suelo, negó con la cabeza.

–Vale, genial… pues yo me largo – dije, saliendo a toda pastilla del baño.

–Momoka… - dijo ella, con un tono triste.

–¡Ni Momoka, ni ostias! – Grité cabreadísima – Tú haz lo que quieras… o lo que te dejen hacer, pero a mí no me metas–.

–Pero…tía…–

–¡Que no! – Exclamé, furiosa y nerviosa – Que para mí todo eso está… ¡No pienso… vamos, ni hablar! –

Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. ¡Joder, no se abría! ¡La muy cabrona había cerrado con llave!

–¡Abre la puerta! –

Tomoyo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–¡Tomoyo, joder! – Decía, mientras me peleaba con el pomo de la puerta - ¡No pienso quedarme a esperar a nadie! ¿Me has oído?

Desde el final del pasillo se escuchó una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, la boca se me quedó completamente seca y mis piernas empezaron a tamblarearse sobre mis tacones. "¡No puede ser!" Volví a aferrarme a aquel maldito pomo como si la vida me fuese en ello, intentando abrir una y otra vez.

–¡Me cago en tu puta madre, Tomoyo! – dije, fuera de control - Abre la…

Y entonces le oí.

–¡Sorpresa Sakura! – dijo él, en un tono detestablemente alegre. Estaba segura que era él. Mire por encima de mi hombro y vi a un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar cargada de odio y suficiencia.

...

**Notas de la autora: **

Este fic Surgió a partir de una historia que leí de una amiga, por lo que el principio es muy similar al que ella uso. Sin embargo, en los capítulos siguientes mi trama y la de ella se separaran por completo. Cabe aclarar que cuento con la aprobación de mi amiga para usar algunas de sus ideas y que ella no escribe para FanFiction.

Esta será una historia un poco oscura donde no habrá caballeros de brillantes armaduras ni princesas a la espera de que se cumpla su cuento de hadas. Decidí colocarla en clasificación M porque tendrá algunos temas que no considero aptos para niños. Yo no soy española pero trate de usar el acento de ese país en la historia porque considero que cualquiera que viva mucho tiempo en una nación termina adoptando ciertas particularidades al hablar.

Espero que le guste la historia.

Saludos…


End file.
